<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blazing Hearts by A_Deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230690">Blazing Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity'>A_Deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra returns to Corona after four years, she never knew that things would take such a dramatic turn. Varian feels his old feelings for her resurface, and she can't help but notice how mature he has become.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally, Home!", Cassandra smiled to herself. Fidella neighed joyfully and galloped faster. "Just few more moments Fidella. We are there." But something made them stop. <br/>Cassandra looked around but there was nothing except trees and bushes. That screeching sound came again. Cassandra got of Fidella and asked her to stay over there. Then slowly, she pulled out her sword and started to walk noiselessly in the direction of the sound. She tried to peer over the bushes but she was not able to see clearly what was there. <br/>Suddenly there was a blast and Cass was thrown far away. But she was not alone. Someone else was also there in front of her. He tried to get up and gave a gasp of surprise. <br/>Cass couldn't make out who he was or what was happening as she was still recovering from the blast.  She felt him kneeling and picking something up. </p>
<p>"This necklace...", She heard him say. Wait, NO! That was a gift to her from an old friend. She won't let that person get away with it. She quickly got up with all her might and without even looking at him snatched it from him. </p>
<p>"Hey! That's mine!", She screamed. </p>
<p>"Cassie...?", He quietly said. </p>
<p>That voice? She straightened up and looked up at him. He was strong built and had a strong physique. His body revealed nothing of the person she remembered. But his hair...tied in a ponytail, but it was the familiar blue strip that caught her attention. </p>
<p>"Varian? Is that you?", She asked uncertainly. </p>
<p>"Of course that's me!", He laughed.</p>
<p>Before he could say another word the bushes moved and a frightened Rapunzel and a clueless Eugene came out. </p>
<p>"Is everything okay?", She panted. "We heard a blast and...." And her eyes travelled to Cass who standing over there. "Cass! You are back!", She ran up to her best friend an hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>"Hey Raps!", Cass hugged her back. A smile spread across her face. "I missed you. Sorry that I couldn't be in the wedding." </p>
<p>"It's ok! That doesn't matter. You are here now!", She let go of Cass. </p>
<p>"Hey Cass!", Eugene smiled upto her. "Missed you." </p>
<p>"Missed you too, Fitzerjerk.", And she winked. </p>
<p>"Umm... I am here too.", Varian laughed nervously.  </p>
<p>Cassandra smiled at him. "I missed you Varian. But I remembered the cute dorky teenager who used to blow up things." </p>
<p>"Well not everything has changed." Eugene said and patted on his back. "You heard it.", He said referring to the blast. <br/>Varian blushed. </p>
<p>Rapunzel sensing his embarrassment quickly came upto his defence, "That was uncalled for. But behold, our most trusted royal engineer of Corona!" She said, in a flattering way gesturing her hands towards him. Varian blushed. </p>
<p>"Oh, so you are the Royal Engineer of Corona?", Cass smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Our most trusted.", Eugene butted in. </p>
<p>"Umm... I am..." He nervously fidgeted. </p>
<p>Cass smiled at them. "So what are you all doing in the woods? I thought that you'd  would be in the castle."</p>
<p>"Well, Varian was demonstrating his new invention to us here." Rapunzel said. </p>
<p>"And what was that?" </p>
<p>But before anyone could answer, Fidella came out with Owl sitting on her back. He then flew and sat on Cassandra's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Fidella!", Rapunzel ran upto her and patted on her head. <br/>She gave a happy snort.  </p>
<p>Rapunzel then looked at Owl and said, "Missed you Owl." <br/>He hooted. </p>
<p>"Let's go to the castle!", Rapunzel said excitedly, "We have so much to talk about your adventure!". </p>
<p>Cassandra smiled. </p>
<p>And so did Eugene. </p>
<p>But little did anyone notice Varian who was staring at Cass, as if awestruck by her  beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning out the surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They reached the castle quickly and within no time Stan and Pete ran down to the halls to inform the Ex - Captain of his daughter's arrival. <br/>Cass smiled at this gesture and turned to Eugene and Varian, " Where is Lance and Ruddiger?" <br/>Eugene said, " Lance is in the tree - house with Catalina and Kiera." He turned towards Varian. <br/>"Ruddiger is in my lab in old Corona.", Varian smiled.</p>
<p>"Cassandra! " They heard the Ex - Captain's voice calling out to her.  <br/>"Dad!" Cassandra broke away from the group and ran towards her Father and hugged him. "I missed you.", She said. </p>
<p>"I missed you too, Cassandra.", He smiled. </p>
<p>Everyone smiled at the sight. Rapunzel suddenly lighted up and took Eugene and Varian by their hand and pulled them to the nearest room and locked it. </p>
<p>"What was that, Sunshine?", Eugene asked, confused. </p>
<p>"I have an idea", Rapunzel beamed. </p>
<p>"What idea?", Varian asked. </p>
<p>"We will throw a Surprise party for Cass this evening! "</p>
<p>"A surprise party for Cass?", Eugene looked skeptical, "Sure Sunshine, I really appreciate what you want to do there but I don't think Cass is that kind of person who would enjoy surprise parties." </p>
<p>"Come on Eugene! It's been so long since we met our best friend. At least we can celebrate it by throwing a party in her honour. It will be FUN!", She smiled. </p>
<p>"Of course! I will try my best to make it the best party Cassie ever had!", Varian said excitedly. <br/>Rapunzel looked at him questioningly. </p>
<p>"Looks like someone just met his old crush", Eugene laughed. </p>
<p>"Ooo.... Varian has a crush on Cass...", Rapunzel teased him. </p>
<p>Varian blushed really hard. "I think we should start planing. We haven't got much time.", he said, to change subject. </p>
<p>"Oh yes, you are right. I will be decorating and baking the cake. And...", She said while making a list of things on a piece of paper, " You both will be doing and bringing me these things." <br/>She handed the list to them. "Ask Lance too, to help you both. And go fast, I don't want you two to be late." </p>
<p>"Sure, we'll do it!", Varian said and both of them them opened the door and darted towards the hall. None of them saw Cass coming, and Varian bumped into her.  <br/>She almost fell, had it not been for Varian's quick reflexes, he caught her by her hand.</p>
<p>"Ouch! Now what was that?", She asked, a bit annoyed. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Here, I got you.", Varian said,pulling her up, blushing a whole new hue of red. </p>
<p>"Thanks.", She smiled, "Care to explain why you two were running down the hallway like children?"</p>
<p>"Umm... We were just...", Varian faltered. </p>
<p>"Just Team Awesome things", Eugene chided in. </p>
<p>"Yes yes, Things... Team Awesome...", He faltered again. </p>
<p>Before Cassandra could say anything, Eugene took Varian by his arm and took him out of her sight. </p>
<p>Rapunzel came out of the room and looked at a confused Cass. "Cass all OK?", She asked. </p>
<p>"Umm...Yes. But what's up with those two?"</p>
<p>"Oh it's nothing.", She smiled. "What are you doing during afternoon? " </p>
<p>Cass smiled. "Oh I will be practicing with Dad and the guards. It's been ages since I last practised with them."</p>
<p>"That means you'll be busy the whole afternoon? ", Rapunzel asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"Yes... I will be. Do you want me to do something? ", Cass asked.</p>
<p>"No - no! You continue. Just don't get too tired.", Rapunzel smiled. </p>
<p>"Sure, I will take care of it.", Cass genuinely smiled. "Bye!" </p>
<p>"Bye! See you later in the evening!", Rapunzel ran down the halls. </p>
<p>----- Meanwhile, with Eugene and Varian ----- </p>
<p>"So, Cassandra. ", Eugene said. </p>
<p>"Huh, What?", Varian asked, confused. </p>
<p>"Don't act like I didn't notice you while you bumped into her. You were as red as tomato!" </p>
<p>"Well... Yes...", he blushed. </p>
<p>"Come on boy, there's no denying that you still love her."</p>
<p>"Well..." </p>
<p>"You will be dancing with her tonight. I'll make sure that happens. "</p>
<p>"What? NO--" </p>
<p>"Now, where on the earth did your confidence go? Team Awesome, remember?" </p>
<p>"Yes..." </p>
<p>"Come with me now. Looks like someone is going to need a pep - talk on gaining confidence with Eugene Fithzerbert." </p>
<p>Varian smiled. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>It was evening, and Cass was in her room, putting her weapons in the wardrobe in order. Rapunzel really made a lot of fuss about giving her her old room, and Cass had to eventually accede to her demand about living in the guest room. </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in.", Cass said. </p>
<p>Rapunzel entered, smiling. </p>
<p>"Hey Raps! What's up?" </p>
<p>"Nothing much. Just came in to get you ready." </p>
<p>"Ready for what?", Cass asked, not quite understanding. </p>
<p>"A Surprise Party!" </p>
<p>"A What!?", Cass asked, as her eyes widened in surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A Surprise Party! And trust me, it's going to get better!", Rapunzel said, excitedly. </p>
<p>"Raps--" </p>
<p>"Come on Cass! You are going to enjoy it!" </p>
<p>Cass sighed, "Fine." </p>
<p>"Look, I have a dress for you! And it's not even pink!", Rapunzel said, handing out a black gown to her. "I thought you would like it." She smiled. </p>
<p>"Like it? Raps I love it!", Cass took the dress from her and began examining. It looked bold yet elegant. </p>
<p>Rapunzel smiled. "Come on, we have to get ready." </p>
<p>----- At the party ----- </p>
<p>Eugene looked at Varian, who was playing with Ruddiger. "So, what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"What plan?", He asked, not quite understanding. </p>
<p>"Come on buddy, you eventually have to ask her out!" </p>
<p>Before Varian could respond, Lance greeted them,"Whoa! The decoration looks nice!"</p>
<p>"Of course it does.", Eugene smiled,"Rapunzel did it." </p>
<p>"Hey all! Rapunzel greeted them cheerfully. </p>
<p>Eugene, Varian and Lance turned around to find Rapunzel and Cassandra standing behind them. </p>
<p>"Hey Sunshine, you are looking beautiful", Eugene smiled. </p>
<p>"Thanks Eugene!" Rapunzel blushed, "Hey Lance! Where are Catalina and Kiera?"</p>
<p>"They are playing over there.", He called out to them. <br/>Catalina and Kiera came to Lance and greeted Rapunzel and Cass. Cass opened up her arms to hug them. </p>
<p>While Rapunzel, Cass and Lance interacted, Eugene came near Varian and whispered to him,"She is looking beautiful." </p>
<p>Varian blushed. He knew who Eugene was talking about. "Yes she is..." </p>
<p>Music started playing. Rapunzel pulled Eugene in for a dance. As he followed her, he winked at Varian, who knew what it meant. <br/>He went up to Cassandra and asked her,"May I have this dance, milady? "</p>
<p>Cass chuckled, "Sure, why not?", and put her hand in his. He pulled her closer and put his hand on her waist. She layed her hand on his shoulder, and they started to dance. <br/>Up till now, Cass hadn't noticed how much Varian had grew up. She silently observed him for a while, and noticed there was grace in every movement. </p>
<p>"You dance well.", She said, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>"Huh? Yes...Rapunzel taught me...", He blushed. </p>
<p>"Really?", Cass chuckled.  </p>
<p>"Oh yes, she said that since I was the Royal Engineer of Corona, I had to learn some manners to...you know...", he blushed more and more. </p>
<p>"To impress the ladies.", Cass finished for him. </p>
<p>"Yes." He said, quietly. </p>
<p>"So did you?" </p>
<p>"Noo...you see, I wasn't particularly interested in them." </p>
<p>"I see." Cass smiled affectionately. Of course he was cute. </p>
<p>The music got over and they parted. "You grew up pretty soon.", She said.</p>
<p>Varian blushed,"Thanks.", he muttered.</p>
<p>At that instant, Cass felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find her father smiling at her. "What about a Father - Daughter duo?" </p>
<p>Cass smiled, "Of course, I am up for it." </p>
<p>Varian smiled, and as Cass turned away to dance with her father, she waved at him. He waved back at her and turned to go where Rapunzel, Eugene and Lance were talking. </p>
<p>"Hey!", he said, "What are you all talking about?" </p>
<p>"Nothing, we were just admiring two cute couples dancing together.", Rapunzel laughed. </p>
<p>"Looks like the 'Eugene confidence pep - talk' did it's job.", Eugene patted on Varian's shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Yeah...kinda....", Varian blushed. </p>
<p>-----Night-----</p>
<p>Cass turned uncomfortably on her bed. She could quite understand why she was not able to sleep. She tried her best to sleep but gave up. <br/>Sighing, she stepped out of her room to take a walk outside the castle. This may help, she thought. <br/>As soon as she turned around the corridor, She bumped into someone. Fearing an invasion, she menacingly asked, "Who is it?". </p>
<p>"Relax Cassie, it's just me.", Varian laughed. </p>
<p>"Varian? What are you doing in the corridor at the middle of the night?" </p>
<p>"Just came for a midnight snack. Want to join?" </p>
<p>"Sure." She said, thinking that it as a nice way to pass her time. </p>
<p>In the kitchen, Cass sat on a chair in front of a table while Varian placed a plate of ham sandwiches in front of her. He then sat opposite her. </p>
<p>"Not able to sleep?", he asked. </p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>It was then that realisation hit her. She knew she was not feeling sleepy but didn't know why. As she plunged deeper into thought, she knew it was something to do with the party. NO, not something, but SOMEONE... </p>
<p>"Cassie?", Varian asked, his face full of concern. This broke Cass' train of thoughts as she looked at him. NO, definitely it was SOMEONE.  </p>
<p>"Is everything ok? ", Varian asked her, again. </p>
<p>"Yes, everything's fine.", She said, though she knew it wasn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning. Cass hadn't slept really well but it didn't bothered her. She was right now standing in front of Rapunzel's door. <br/>Eugene was downstairs, and Varian was probably in his lab. Cass sighed. <br/>There was so much she needed to talk to Rapunzel. She knocked at her door. There was a cheery "Come in!". <br/>She went in. </p>
<p>"Hi Cass!", Rapunzel smiled,.</p>
<p>"Hey Raps. I - I wanted to talk to you about something. " She said to her as she sat on the the edge of bed and Rapunzel sat beside her.</p>
<p>"What is it, Cass?" </p>
<p>"It's - It's about Mother." </p>
<p>"Mother?", Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise. </p>
<p>"Yes. You know, I never really did apologise for my behaviour. You - You saved me, from being locked up forever with her, working for her. And instead of being grateful to you, all I did was to hurt you, and the people who you loved. I destroyed Corona and - and betrayed you and your trust.  I am really sorry, for what I did, and thank you, for what you did, and never giving up on me." </p>
<p>Rapunzel stared at for a moment, speechless. She then tightly hugged her and started crying. </p>
<p>"I am sorry Raps, " Cass put her arms around Rapunzel. She sounded frightened. "I didn't mean to upset you." </p>
<p>"Oh Cass," Rapunzel said, between her sobs, "You are the best and the most faithful friend I can ever have. I love you." </p>
<p>"Love you too Raps." Cass said, smiling. </p>
<p>"So what did I miss?" They saw a smiling Eugene leaning at the door frame. </p>
<p>"Oh Eugene, Cass was just apologising for all that she had done to me in the past."</p>
<p>"Then I guess she owes me an apology too." He mischievously smiled. </p>
<p>"Eugene!" Rapunzel growled.</p>
<p>"No no, he is right." Cass chided in. She then looked at Eugene and said, "I am sorry Eugene, for hurting you,  and nearly trying to kill you." </p>
<p>Eugene smiled, genuinely. "Cass, you are like a sister to me. And though I liked to see you apologise to me," he put his hand on her shoulder, "I love you, as much as a brother loves his sister." </p>
<p>Cass smiled. </p>
<p>One person left. Why was it so hard to see him again, and ask for his forgiveness? She felt it was weird, but she had to apologise to him. <br/>She had looked around the Castle, but couldn't find him. Maybe he was in Old Corona. She hopped on to Fidella and went into the woods.  <br/>Later, she assured her herself, while taking a stroll around. She will apologise to him later. </p>
<p>Quietly, she sat under a tree and sighed. </p>
<p>"Hey Cassie!" She heard the familiar voice and looked behind to see Varian smiling at her. He came nearer and sat beside her. </p>
<p>"Hi Varian." She smiled at him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"I - I was looking for you." </p>
<p>"Looking for me?" He asked, surprised. </p>
<p>"Varian, I have done worst things in the past, to Rapunzel, to Eugene, to Corona," then, looking intensely into the surprised blue eyes, she continued,"to you. I kidnapped you, tried to hurt you, letting you fall which could have almost killed you if Lance--" </p>
<p>"Shhh..." he put his fingers on her lips, stopping her from speaking in the midway. He came closer to her,"Don't speak a word more." He looked at her, into her green eyes. "That's all in the past, Cassie, focus on the present. That's what I do. I too have hurt my near and dear ones. Remember? I almost crushed you with my automaton. Past is something one cannot change, but the present, it's in our hands. We can use it to change the future. " he then smiled. </p>
<p>Cass stared at him. 'When did he grow up so soon?' She thought. She returned him the smile. "Thank you, Varian, for having faith in me, and for such a wonderful advice."</p>
<p>"You are welcome, Milady." He bowed, jokingly.</p>
<p>Cass looked at him, and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian and Cass chatted for quite a while. Varian talked about his new inventions and developments happening in Corona. Cassandra talked about her adventures which interested Varian. <br/>Suddenly Cassandra stopped talking and looked around herself. Varian looked at Cass, confused. </p><p>"Are you okay? What is it?" Varian asked, not quite understanding what has been happening. </p><p>"Shhh!" Cassandra silenced him. She got up quietly, pulled out her sword and motioned Varian to stay behind her. </p><p>Varian didn't like it and said to her,"You really think I don't know how to handle myself?" And he pulled out a sword.</p><p>Cassandra smirked,"Do you even know to use it? You don't wanna get hurt, do you?"</p><p>"Come on Cass, it's been 4 years since you left. You really think I would be upto nothing?"</p><p>"Now who taught you that? If it's Fitzherbert I--"</p><p>Before Cass could finish, Varian cut her off,"Your dad." </p><p>"What!" Her eyes widened, in surprise. </p><p>But before anyone could react, the bushes moved and a handsome looking man came out of it. He had hazel eyes and blonde hair. </p><p>Varian looked at the man and then at Cass, who seemed to recognise that person, as she dropped her sword.</p><p>"Steve?" She asked him, shocked. </p><p>"Oh Cass! Finally it's you!" And he hugged her tightly.  </p><p>Varian felt his grip tightening around his sword and his hand clenched in a fist. </p><p>Cass looked at him,"Seriously Steve, what are you doing here, " She said, as she looked around herself, again. "Alone?"</p><p>As if in answer to her question, a young woman came out, from the same place where Steve was hiding. </p><p>"Anne?" Cass said.</p><p>She hugged her tightly and said,"Cass thank God we met you!"</p><p>"Seriously now, what's happening over here?" She asked not understanding the situation. </p><p>"Well..." Anne shot a suspicious glance at Varian.</p><p>Cass quickly understanding what it meant, came upto his defence,"Oh, he is a very old friend of mine."</p><p>"I see." Anne replied. </p><p>"Cass you have to help us." Steve looked at her, with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Yes Cass, we have been attacked."</p><p>"What!?" Cass stood back, shocked. </p><p>"Yes. We don't know who, but we know that it's a group of people who want to create havoc in our peaceful kingdom of Neserdinia.  </p><p>"Oh no... Wait, I know exactly someone who can help!" Cass said.</p><p>"Who?" Anne asked.</p><p>"The queen of Corona." Cass smiled.</p><p>Rapunzel was sitting with Cass, Eugene was sitting with Varian and Steve and Anne were sitting together. </p><p>They told them how the kingdom was attacked in the night, how they were caught off guard and that the king was locked in the dungeons and how they managed to avoid them in the night and escaped through the forest. They were still trying to escape, when they found Cass in the forests of Corona. </p><p>When the story was over Cass turned to Rapunzel,"Steve and Anne saved my life, and in return I promised to help them as long as it didn't involve Corona."</p><p>"Of course Cass." Rapunzel smiled, holding her hands. "Your friends are our friends." She then looked at Steve and Anne and said,"We will try our best to help you." </p><p>"Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you Cass." Steve said.</p><p>Eugene looked at Varian and immediately sensed that something was wrong. "You okay buddy?" He asked him, concerned.</p><p>"Yeah I am fine. Why?" </p><p>"You look like you are jealous." They were sitting at a distance from everyone, so that they could not be heard. </p><p>"What? Me, no!" He snapped.</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>"Come, I and Eugene will show you your rooms!" Rapunzel said cheerfully.</p><p>"Bye buddy." Eugene said quietly.</p><p>"Bye." Varian said and looked at Cass who was waving them goodbye.</p><p>"Hey Cass, are you tired?" He asked, once they were alone.</p><p>"No, I mean today we didn't have any hard-core practice so I am not." </p><p>"So.... will you like to take a walk around with me?"</p><p>Cass smiled,"Let's go."</p><p>While they were taking a walk around the garden, Cass asked him,"Earlier in the forest you said that my dad taught you sword fighting. Is it true?"</p><p>"Of course it's true. Why would I lie to you?"</p><p>"Well I don't know. I mean how did he...?"</p><p>Varian laughed. "Oh it did require some strict disciplinarian rules."</p><p>"Yes father is strict when it comes to work. "</p><p>"Only work?" Varian laughed.</p><p>Cass glared at him. </p><p>"Oh come on! I was just joking."</p><p>"I just hope I am able to help them." Cass sighed, changing the topic.</p><p>"Of course you can. I know what you are capable of." He smiled at her.</p><p>Cass returned him the smile. "Now all I have to do is to prepare for the journey and--"</p><p>Varian cut her off.  "You will go alone?" <br/>His eye werewidened in surprise. </p><p>"Yes. I don't want to risk anyone else's life because of my promise."</p><p>"No, you are not going alone. I will come with you." </p><p>"Varian I understand your--"</p><p>"No." He held her hands. "You are not going alone." He sounded determined.</p><p>Cass sighed. If Varian holding her hands shocked her, she hid it very well.</p><p>"Cassie please. I - I can't let you go alone. It's a dangerous mission." His voice softened. </p><p>"Varian I'll be fine. Anyhow I have been on much more dangerous missions." </p><p>Varian squeezed her hand gently. "That was because I didn't have the chance to help you. Now I have. Please." He looked into her eyes, pleadingly.</p><p>"Fine." She smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass was teaching Catalina and Kiera sword - fighting as she had promised them earlier, while Lance was sitting on a mat at a distance watching them.</p><p>"Hey!" He saw Varian walking towards him.</p><p>"Hi!" Lance replied and invited Varian to sit.</p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"Just watching Cass teaching Catalina and Kiera sword fighting."</p><p>"Oh." Varian looked at Cass. She was looking serious, as she taught them the right way to hold the sword. She looked beautiful, as she swiftly used her sword. Perfection, he thought.<br/>
Suddenly, as if knocking him out of his thought, he heard a cheerful "Hi!"<br/>
He turned to see Anne and Steve walking towards them. </p><p>"Hi!" Lance replied, while Varian just smiled.</p><p>Steve looked over to Cass, "Hey Cass! Practicing, huh?"</p><p>"No, just teaching Catalina and Kiera sword fighting" She smiled.</p><p>"Them!?" He looked at the girls, confused. "Are you sure? Aren't they too young?"</p><p>While Kiera huffed in annoyance at this comment, Catalina just made a face.</p><p>"I started training with my dad when I was six" Cass smiled. </p><p>"Well... you are Cass!" He playfully teased her.</p><p>"And they are Catalina and Kiera!" And she winked in the direction of the girls, who winked back.</p><p>"How about a match?" Steve asked her.</p><p>"Match?" Cass asked confused, not seeming to understand. </p><p>"You know, it's been a while...since we have had any competition between us." </p><p>Cass seemed to prod upon the matter. "Fine." She finally said.</p><p>Steve grabbed his sword and they both started to fight.</p><p>Varian felt the heat rise up in his body. His jaws were clenched and his fists tightened.</p><p>Lance seemed to sense this and he asked him quietly, "Buddy, you ok?" </p><p>Varian took a deep breath and said, "I am fine." </p><p>Lance didn't feel right at this sudden change of environment. </p><p>Just a while ago everything was fine, they were happily watching Cass teaching the girls sword - fighting. Suddenly, now, there was a drastic change, a heavy, gloomy feeling hung around him, which seemed to have been emitting from Varian.<br/>
Thus, he decided that leaving this place would be for the best. He mumbled a quick "Goodbye" and got up and went away.</p><p>No one seemed to notice, as both Varian and Anne had their eyes fixed upon Cass and Steve, though with gaze quite opposite of each other. </p><p>"I swear they bring out the best in each other." Anne smiled. She said that more to herself than to Varian, and didn't see Varian's expression darkening at her statement.</p><p>"I won!" Cass laughed. </p><p>"I would be beating you one day!" Steve smiled.</p><p>Cass then looked at Varian, "Oh hey Varian, didn't notice you there." And she smiled.</p><p>Varian felt a pang of jealousy as he felt his heart shattering into pieces. She saw Steve and overlooked him?<br/>
"Hey Cassie." He stoically replied. </p><p>"Cassie?" Anne looked at Cass shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, Cassie. Varian calls me that." She smiled.</p><p>"Cassie...that's a cute nickname." Steve smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, and only I get to call her that." Varian said, stone - faced.</p><p>""Oh no, don't you worry," Steve smiled at his direction, "I am not going to call her Cassie. It's just, you know, I feel that doesn't quite suit Cass."</p><p>"Well, I like it." Cass smiled and looked at Varian, whose face brightened up on hearing this comment. "Hey Varian, want to have a match?" </p><p>"Huh, what?" Of all the things, this was clearly unexpected. </p><p>"A match. You challenged me in the woods before we met Steve and Anne."</p><p>"Ah yes yes, I remember. "</p><p>"So?" She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Varian took his sword and looked at her, "I am ready."</p><p>Both were equal to each other and neither showed signs of tiring. Steve and Anne stared at them, as if dumbstruck while Catalina and Kiera gaped at them from a distance.<br/>
However, after sometime, Varian, with a quick use of his hand deftly swiped out Cass' sword from her hand which landed at a distance. All of them who were watching clapped in appreciation.</p><p>"He beat you?" Anne asked Cass, which was more of an exclamation than a question.</p><p>"That was the best sword - fighting match I've ever seen!" Steve exclaimed.</p><p>Cass looked at Varian, who playfully smirked.</p><p>"Well I did learn something after all these years." He said.</p><p>Cass rolled her eyes at him, and then looked into his deep blue eyes. Those electric blue eyes, which carried a spark, which had been capable of igniting a series of emotions in her, ever since that dance.</p><p>"Cass?" Varian asked, unsure, thinking whether he had upset her. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said, worriedly.</p><p>"Oh no - no, it's fine." She said to him as she snapped out of her thoughts. "It's - it's just..." She faltered.   </p><p>"It's just that she isn't used to being defeated." Steve said.</p><p>Varian looked at him with an expressionless face, while Steve just genuinely smiled.</p><p>Catalina and Kiera, who were witnessing all this from a distance, came upto Cass. Kiera crossed her arms and said, "So?"</p><p>"Huh?" Cass asked, confused. But suddenly she seemed to remember the situation and looked at them and said,"Oh yes, I had to teach you two." With that she picked up her sword in her hand.</p><p>Varian went upto Steve and Anne, sat near them to see Cass resuming to teach the girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra heard a knock at the door. <br/>"Come in!"</p>
<p>"Hey Cass!" She saw Rapunzel standing at the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hi Raps," Cassandra smiled. "Come in!"</p>
<p>"Actually, it's us!" Rapunzel moved away from the doorway and Casandra saw Eugene and Varian come in. </p>
<p>"Oh, hi" Cassandra said while Varian closed the door.</p>
<p>"We wanted to talk to you about something." Rapunzel nervously smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"The point is--" Rapunzel hesitated.</p>
<p>"Raps, is everything OK?" Cassandra's brow furrowed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's - it's just, we, uh--" She stammered. Something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>"We want to know who Steve and Anne are." Varian filled in.</p>
<p>"Well they are my friends." Cass casually said.</p>
<p>"Well well, who knew that the Ice lady could make friends?" Eugene sneered.</p>
<p>"What's that suppose to mean, Fitzherbert?" Cassandra snapped.</p>
<p>"Everyone, calm down! Just take a deep breath, ok?" Rapunzel said, taking a deep breath and then turning to Cass, said, "We just want to know more so that, you know, we can hang about with them!" She nervously smiled.</p>
<p>"I already told you Raps,they are my friends and they have my trust. I owe my life to them." Cass said, visibly annoyed.</p>
<p>Rapunzel sensed it. "Yeah, yeah, we totally get it! Right guys?" Rapunzel turned to Eugene and Varian who were standing behind her. She gave them the 'just-go-with-the-flow' look. </p>
<p>"Fine." Eugene sighed while Varian just rolled his eyes. He didn't look pleased.</p>
<p>While they turned to go, Cass called out to Rapunzel,"Raps, can we talk?" She looked at Eugene and Varian, "Alone?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Rapunzel let out a nervous chuckle and looked at them, motioning them to go. </p>
<p>"Sure Sunshine, we'll leave you two alone." Eugene said, and both of them went out of the room.</p>
<p>Cass closed the door and turned to Rapunzel, "Now, what's the matter, Raps?"</p>
<p>"What?" She let out another nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>"You clearly don't seem like yourself. You are doubting those who I trust. Are you OK? Is something bothering you? If it's Fitzherbert I--"</p>
<p>"Cass, Cass, calm down! I am OK! I and Eugene completely trust you and your friends!" Rapunzel reassured. "It's just--" She stopped.</p>
<p>"What is it, Raps?"</p>
<p>"Its Varian." She sighed. "He doesn't like them. He's a bit sceptical about them."</p>
<p>"But why?" Cassandra said, trying to piece together what she had been told just now.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's because--" Before Rapunzel could finish, she was cut off by Nigel's voice in the hallway.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, sorry for the interruption, but your presence is required."</p>
<p>"Oh! I forgot! I had some duties to attend to! See you later, Cass" Rapunzel hugged her.</p>
<p>"Bye Raps." Cass hugged her back.</p>
<p>Little did Rapunzel notice the anger in her friend's voice. </p>
<p>Varian was playing with Ruddiger in the garden peacefully until he heard Cassandra's voice behind him.</p>
<p>"Varian!" </p>
<p>He turned to find himself gazing into Cassandra's sharp and angry hazel - green eyes.</p>
<p>"What is up with you?" Her voice was marked full of anger.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Why are you so sceptical about Steve and Anne?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean YOUR FRIENDS who show up out of no-where for our help and reside in the castle?" He remarked, sarcastically.</p>
<p>Cassandra glared into the firm blue eyes that didn't even flinch a bit. "They are my friends. I trust them." She said, firmly.</p>
<p>"Well I don't trust them! For me, THEY ARE JUST TWO PEOPLE TRYING TO TAKE OUR ADVANTAGE!"</p>
<p>That last sentence made her stop in her tracks. Did he still she her as a threat? Was he still afraid of her? She felt a surge of anger and sadness in her for the respective reasons. <br/>Without giving a second thought, she blurted out, "Well, at least they trust me and care about me!"</p>
<p>"You think I don't care, Cassie?" He said, sounding visibly hurt which Cassandra didn't seem to notice. </p>
<p>"When did you?" </p>
<p>Varian was taken aback. Since he had known her, he cared for her. And now, for the sake of two suspicious people, she forgot that he cared? <br/>"Fine, if you say so." And he stormed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Steve and Anne: Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra glared at his retreating figure when suddenly Anne walked up to her.</p>
<p>"Hey Cass! Wanna join us for lunch?"</p>
<p>"No, I am good." She hissed between her teeth, still glaring at his direction.</p>
<p>Anne's brow forrowed. Something was definitely not right.</p>
<p>"Cass? I know that something's bothering you. And if it's so, you must talk about it, even if it's not me."</p>
<p>Cass now looked at Anne and forced a smile, "Anne, I am good. You really don't need to worry about me." </p>
<p>Anne took Cass by her arm near a bench, and after making her sit said, "Cass, you know that whenever something is bothering you, you are not yourself. I think we promised each other no secrets." She then put her hand sympathetically on her shoulder and said, "Cass, you can trust me."</p>
<p>Cass looked at Anne and smiled. She didn't know how she will process the information, but she decided to tell her the truth. <br/>She took a deep breath and said, "It's Varian. He - he doesn't trust you two and - and finds both of you quite suspicious. I - I don't know why he is behaving like that." Though the last sentence had more of a desperate tone than that of anger.</p>
<p>"Maybe, it's because he cares for you." Anne smiled in her direction.</p>
<p>"Cares for me?" Her head turned sharply towards Anne.</p>
<p>"Of course! People usually behave like that when they care deeply about someone. Tell me Cass, had you been in his place, wouldn't you have done the same?"</p>
<p>"You think I don't care, Cassie?" </p>
<p>"When did you?" </p>
<p>Cassandra stilled. Memories of his voice came floating by, this time with the tone of pain with which he had spoken, which she had ignored, in her fit of rage. She mentally berated herself for a minute or two, until she was woken up by Anne.</p>
<p>"Cass! Are you Ok?" </p>
<p>"No Anne, I am not! I just committed another biggest mistake of my life, the first being the moonstone! UGH!"</p>
<p>"Cass, go, talk to him. And if it makes things any better, tell him the truth about us."</p>
<p>"Shall I?" Cassandra's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Anne smiled at her, "Of course. You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Anne. Now I have to go!" Cass said, running outside the castle doors.</p>
<p>Cass wasn't really comfortable about talking about feelings, but in the case of Varian, she decided to make an exception. <br/>Suddenly, she saw Stan and Pete in front of her arguing about pies. She went upto them and asked them, "Have you two, by any chance, seen Varian? And know where did he go?" </p>
<p>"Oh yes. We saw him. He was looking quite... sad, maybe?" Stan asked, turning to Pete.</p>
<p>"Oh no, not sad, he was angry."</p>
<p>"But I saw him! He was sad!" </p>
<p>Cassandra rolled her eyes. If it goes on like this, it will take forever. She decided to butt in. "He was sad and angry too, OK? Now can you tell me where did he go?"</p>
<p>"Whenever he is like this, he goes to his house in Old Corona." Stan said.</p>
<p>"Ok, thank you, Stan and Pete." Cass said as she turned to go to Old Corona.</p>
<p>The door to his house was thankfully open. Cass took a deep breath and went in. She looked around the house but couldn't find him. <br/>She then decided to go up the stairs, and so she did. The door to the room was open enough for her to see him curled up, staring out of the window. <br/>She gathered all her strength, opened the door wide and said, "Varian."</p>
<p>He sprinted up as if someone was going to discover his secret, and looked at Cass. </p>
<p>Cass started to walk towards him and said, her voice merely a whisper, "Varian, I am so sorry for saying that." <br/>She then sat near him, took his hand in hers, and said, "I don't know what came over me, I was so angry that I didn't even realise what I said to you. I..... I am so sorry." That was enough for her, and she broke down. She started crying, even though she didn't know why. Maybe it was the thought of losing him once again that broke her. <br/>Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her. </p>
<p>"Cassie..." His voice too, being merely above a whisper. It was sensuous, as if he was trying to savour this very moment. After sometime he continued, "Hey, it's ok..." He started to pat her her back. "It happens sometimes with me too. I think I owe you an apology too, for not trusting and doubting your friends."</p>
<p>Cass looked at him, tears still evident in her eyes, though she stopped crying when he started to speak.<br/>It broke him to see her like this, more so over because of him. He pulled her in, closer to him, not wanting to let her go. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and again looked at her. It was now that she spoke.</p>
<p>"Varian, I want to tell you something about Steve and Anne." </p>
<p>"Yes?" His curiosity piqued. </p>
<p>Cass took a deep breath and said, "Varian, Anne is the princess of Nersedinia."</p>
<p>"What!?" This was some what unexpected. </p>
<p>"Yes, Princess Anastasia of Nersedinia. And Steve is the son of royal surgeon." She looked at him. His eyes conveyed no expression other than shock. She continued, "I visited Nersedinia, like any other of the seven kingdoms a year before in order to find my destiny. The King probably had heard about me and my bravery, and so he received me with great respect and fanfare. He wanted me to teach his daughter some sword fighting techniques. Initially, I was reluctant, but then I obliged, soon. Anne - that's what we call her - learnt everything quickly enough. I know I shouldn't be comparing her, but she reminded me of Raps. We befriended each other and she told me about something really important."</p>
<p>Cass again looked at Varian, who still had his arms - quite possesively - wrapped around her. He was staring straight, and when he felt Cass' gaze towards him, he looked at her and said, "Cass, you really don't--"</p>
<p>"Varian, I trust you and believe in you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. </p>
<p>"I trust you too, Cassie. And I believe in you more than I can ever, in myself. I am sorry that I made you so angry." </p>
<p>"I was afraid, and angry at you. I thought that you still saw me as a threat, that you still didn't trust me. And believe me, it was Anne who made me see through these feelings, and told me that it was because you care." She looked at him.</p>
<p>"Well I guess I owe an apology to them too." He smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, and I forgot where I was!"</p>
<p>"Anne told you something." He gently reminded her.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. Well, the kingdom of Nersedinia possess a certain kind of magic, capable of destroying the seven kingdoms in their entirety. It is safely protected, but someone wants it to establish their rule over the seven kingdoms. And Anne possesses the knowledge of that magic. Her mother had taught her long before she died. The King doesn't know much about the magic, and his capture is just a bait for the princess." <br/>Cassandra sighed, and then continued, "One evening, we were practicing in a dense forest. The practice was almost complete and we were getting ready to go back to the castle. Suddenly, we were attacked by a group of people, some of them were familiar. We managed to dodge their blows and attack them. They ran away, but one of them managed to creep up behind me and tried to attacked me. Had it not been for Anne's quick reflexes - she pushed him away from me - the sword would have pierced through my body."  <br/>She felt Varian getting tense, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She decided to ignore it and continued, "However, it made a deep cut on my back and due to loss of blood I fainted. The next thing I remember was waking up in Anne's room, and Steve frantically mixing some potions. That was the first time I saw him. I saw Anne's tense face, as she hovered over me. She was saying something I couldn't make out. Steve made me drink something, and after sometime I passed out. Slowly, I started gaining consciousness, and day by day I felt much better. Soon I was able to sit up and talk, take notice of my surroundings.  Steve gave me a bowl with some mixture in it and ask me to drink it. I smiled at him and told him to call me Cass, and we became friends. I then looked at Anne and told her that if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have been alive. I wanted to do something for them. That's when Anne asked me to protect the ancient magic. I promised her that I would, until it didn't involve Corona." <br/>Cassandra stopped and looked at the deep blue eyes gazing worriedly at her. She smirked, "Hey Varian, it's ok. I am fine now." </p>
<p>"Cassie, you...You almost died!" </p>
<p>"But I didn't. Come on, let's go back to the castle. It's lunch time and I am feeling hungry." She said breaking free from his hold and getting up.</p>
<p>Varian sighed and got up, as if he didn't want the moment to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Adventure Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey" <br/>Cassandra felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Steve standing behind her. </p>
<p>"Hey", She smiled.</p>
<p>"Where have you been? I spent my entire morning as well as afternoon looking for you!"</p>
<p>"Well... Anne told me that it would be great if I didn't keep secrets from my friends,"Cass said, twichting her fingers. "So I was with Raps and Eugene, and I told them the truth about you two."</p>
<p>"Well, that's okay. But coming back to the main point, I wanted to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Yes?" She raised up her eyebrows expectedly.</p>
<p>"Cass, it's been 3 days since we arrived in Corona. Don't mind me, I love this place, and Her Highness--" </p>
<p>"Rapunzel, I think she asked you to call her that." She reminded him, with a slight smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, Rapunzel. She herself is very kind and helpful, and so is Eugene, but..." He faltered. </p>
<p>"But?" She pestered him to continue.</p>
<p>"But, we haven't even started working on anything! There is no plan, and the fact that we are sitting here while our kingdom was attacked in the dead of night kills me!" He desperately screamed, silently.</p>
<p>"Steve, calm down! I understand you, and we will definitely talk to Raps about it this evening. I am sure we will come up with something." She smiled, continuing, "You know, it's just that a day ago, you came to your hometown after 4 years to spend some time with your family and friends, and then just the next day there is such sudden turn of events. But dont worry--"</p>
<p>"Worry? Cass, I am not worried, I am afraid." </p>
<p>Cassandra snapped her head sharply towards him. Of all the things, the last that she expected from him was being afraid. Though he was not strong, he was courageous. He was the one who would himself in front of danger before anyone else. <br/>"Afraid?", She asked, as her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"No no no!" He sharply turned towards her. "That's not what I meant." He sighed, and then continued, "I am afraid for Anne, not that I am not for you, but..."</p>
<p>"But with Anne, it's different." Cassandra completed for him, with a soft smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Yes." He looked at her and returned the smile. "Well, aside from that, do you know what happened today?" He looked at Cassandra with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"How would I, if you don't tell me?" She smirked.</p>
<p>"Well, that alchemist friend of yours, Varian, apologised to me and Anne!" Steve smiled. "From the first look itself I knew that he didn't like us, and somewhat even despised us, but I hardly expected that he would apologise to us for that! He is a good fellow." </p>
<p>Cassandra smiled, "Of course he is."</p>
<p>                                            <br/>                                        ****************************** </p>
<p>"So we need to protect the ancient magic." Rapunzel said. She was in a meeting room with Cassandra, Eugene, Varian, Steve and Anne. </p>
<p>"Yes, because if it falls in the wrong hands, it can destroy the Seven Kingdoms and beyond." Anne said. "We knew that they would attack us, but not so soon and so unexpectedly." She sighed. <br/>Cassandra put her hand sympathetically on her shoulder and Anne smiled.</p>
<p>"Anne is the key to the magic, and they would do anything to wield control over it. On that fateful night, everyone including the staffs retired to their beds and the guards were patrolling the gates. As we were asleep we don't quite know what actually happened, but we woke up hearing some shouts and immediately realised that we have been attacked. Since Anne and Cass' encounter with the gang, we had built a secret route of tunnels inside the castle to use, when such an emergency arised. It straight away let us out of the castle. However we were not able to reach the king in time and he was abducted." Steve said. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, we will save the king and protect the ancient magic. Nersedinia has always been proven as a faithful ally to the kingdom of Corona, and it's only fair that we help them. Not to mention, the princess herself saved my best friend's life." Rapunzel smiled looking from Anne to Cass. </p>
<p>"Rapunzel, please, it's just what friends do." Anne smiled and respectfully nodded towards Rapunzel who nodded back. </p>
<p>"Anne and I are skilled in sword and crossbow while Steve is familiar with different kinds of herbs, which can heal as well as destroy. As for Varian, his knowledge in Alchemy and his fighting skills will prove beneficial for us all. Now we only need some supplies and a few guards." Cassandra said.</p>
<p>Rapunzel bit her lip and twitched nervously. </p>
<p>"Is something wrong Raps?" Cassandra raised her brows. </p>
<p>"No, but I wanted to be of more help." </p>
<p>"Raps, you really have helped us a lot. We have already asked for all that is necessary, and needed. You, as well as Fitzerbert can't leave the kingdom like this. You are the Queen and he is the  King as well as the Captain of guards. The absence of any one of you in the kingdom will provide the enemy kingdoms an advantage to attack Corona." Cassandra stated.</p>
<p>This somewhat calmed Rapunzel down and she smiled, "So, when will you be starting for the journey?" </p>
<p>"Tomorrow morning. We don't have enough time. I will arrange the supplies and guards right now itself." Cassandra said, turning to leave. </p>
<p>Varian stopped her, "Wait, I will come with you." </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been too quite back there." Cassandra said, trying to break the silence between them.</p>
<p>"Well... yeah, I've been thinking."</p>
<p>"Thinking?" Cassandra said, as she arched her brows up.</p>
<p>"You know it's going to be a pretty long journey so I had been calculating how much I'd be needing my alchemy stuff." He said. No, he will definitely not tell her that he was worried about her. The thought of losing her again made him shudder. </p>
<p>"Hmmm." Cassandra said, as they made their way down the kitchen. "You need to pack them, right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I will do it on our way back from the kitchen. It's just near the end of the corner. Also, in this way, you can take a look at my lab." He smirked.</p>
<p>Cassandra chuckled. "Is that an invitation, Mi lord?"</p>
<p>"If you want to put it in that way, then yes, Mi lady." He smiled, as he gently took her right hand in his, and put a soft kiss on it. Cassandra couldn't help but blush a little, and to hide that, she let out a small laugh, reminding herself that he was just messing around with her, and nothing more.</p>
<p>"Cheese?" </p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"Bacon?"</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"Bread?"</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"Last but not the least, ham sandwiches?"</p>
<p>"Done." Cassandra said, as she lifted up the basket. </p>
<p>"Here, let me--" Varian said, trying to reach for the basket. However he didn't have time to finish as Cassandra butted in.</p>
<p>"I can handle it on my own, thank you."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can, but I thought that you'd be wearing the armour and carrying the weapons, as they'd be too difficult and hard to carry, so..." He smirked.</p>
<p>Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes as she gave him the basket and went out.</p>
<p>"So, this is your lab." Cassandra said, taking a look around the room she was in.</p>
<p>"Yes." He said absentmindedly, as he went over some of his notes, took a look at his alchemy balls and some vials, finally putting them in the bag, lifting it up and hanging it over his shoulders. He went to the corner of his room, took a sword and sheathed it.</p>
<p>"Varian," Cassandra said, her voice was dry. "Are you sure you want to do this? I really don't want someone to be hurt, because of me. Not anymore."</p>
<p>"Cassie, trust me. I know what I am doing. I want to help you."</p>
<p>Cassandra sighed as she bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want him to follow her on this journey. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She had successfully prevented Rapunzel and Eugene from following her by citing their duties. But Varian? He didn't have anything so important in Corona right now. Moreover he would be of much more help to her, Steve and Anne than to Corona.</p>
<p>"Okay." She said, mentally deciding that it was for the best. But she suddenly jerked up. "I have to meet my dad!" She said.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh sure." He raised his head towards her and slightly nodded. "He is downstairs--" Before he could finish Cassandra ran past him, out of the room. He sharply turned in her direction sighing, and took long strides to catch up with her. It didn't take long and soon he was by her side. "Are you ok?" He raised up his brows as he saw a tense expression on her face. </p>
<p>Cassandra slowed down and sighed. "Yes, I just want to meet him." What she didn't tell him was that maybe, this could be her last time. Her first encounter with the group had nearly killed her, hadn't it been for Anne, but now she had sworn to protect her. She had owed her life to the princess. And she shouldn't think of anything, but what she had sworn to protect. It seemed that she was once again in the shadows, but this time she had done it willingly and wasn't complaining.<br/>Soon they reached her father's room. She raised her hand up to knock but something stopped her. She looked at Varian and quietly said, "Varian, if you don't mind..."</p>
<p>He looked at her and nodded in understanding and went a few steps back as she smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back at her, letting her know that he is ok with it.<br/>Cassandra turned back again to to the door and took a deep breath as she knocked. She heard a short and strict, "Come in." She opened the door and went in.</p>
<p>The former captain was not a big fan of someone coming to him at this time. So when he heard the knock, he groaned and answered displeasedly. He narrowed his brows as he usually did, expecting to meet a new recruit sent by Eugene to him for some tips on mastering skills. Instead, he saw his daughter in armour and his expressions relaxed, and he gave her a slight smile which she tried to answer nervously.</p>
<p>"Hi dad." She took a step forward.</p>
<p>"Cassandra." The smile faded from his face and his expressions softened.</p>
<p>"I've, uh, been meaning to talk to you." She hesitated slightly, "About Nersedinia." </p>
<p>"I know. Her Highness informed about that in the afternoon itself. I couldn't have been more proud of you when I learned that you have decided to fight for a noble cause."</p>
<p>Cassandra's nervousness faded and she became more confident. 'It makes him proud.' she thought and smiled. "Dad I have decided to leave for Nersedinia tomorrow morning itself."</p>
<p>"I knew you would come up with something like that, though not so soon."</p>
<p>"Yes, and I have pledged my life to the princess."</p>
<p>The former captain tensed slightly, as he looked at her and then smiled softly. "I believe in you Cassandra, and I am proud of what you've become. May god bless you."</p>
<p>Cassandra smiled and hugged him tightly, and the captain answered her with the same vigour.</p>
<p>"And who else will be joining you on the road?"</p>
<p>"The Princess herself, a very good friend of hers and mine and Varian." She said and it seemed that she was certainly reminded of something as she pulled away and looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You taught him sword fighting?" She asked as she raised her brows.</p>
<p>"Yes, had to. Eugene told me that he wanted me to teach him sword fighting. Order of the King, guess you can't run away from it." He joked good naturedly. "The boy was slack in it. I had to make sure that he followed the rules and remain disciplined." </p>
<p>"Oh, so that is why he told me that you were strict."</p>
<p>"I was. The boy was pretty bad in the initial days, but let me tell you, he soon caught up."</p>
<p>"Yeah, he defeated me." She said, rolling her eyes."</p>
<p>He looked at her and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I love you Cassandra." </p>
<p>She smiled back at him, "I love you too Dad." </p>
<p>"Well, that went long." Varian said, entering in the armoury. They had woken up the guards, chose some of the good ones, gave one of them the food basket that Varian had been carrying to keep it in the cart. He still had his backpack on.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Cassandra said, reaching for some of the weapons. </p>
<p>"Wait a second." Varian said and went to the corner of the room and he took out a medium sized iron-cart with different types of weapons in it. "Here, you don't have to carry them." <br/>Cassandra narrowed her eyes towards him.<br/>"What? I couldn't have let you carry that heavy basket! It's not what a gentleman supposed to do!"</p>
<p>Cassandra smirked. "Since when did you become a gentleman?" </p>
<p>"The day I became the Royal Alchemist." he looked away from her.</p>
<p>"It's a great thing, by the way." Cassandra chuckled as she took it by the handle and pushed it forward.</p>
<p>"Thanks." He muttered, not noticing the blush that was forming on his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>